


Lost Memories

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demon Deals, Family, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Severus Snape se réveille dans les appartements de Lucifer Morningstar et se demande pourquoi il n'est pas mort. Il apprend qu'Harry Potter a passé un pacte avec le Diable pour lui sauver la vie. Le prix ? Les souvenirs que le héros avait de cet homme. Il n'en a plus aucun. Il ne sait rien de son existence. Que va faire Severus ? Partir loin ou revenir auprès du Golden Boy ?
Kudos: 8





	Lost Memories

Severus se réveilla difficilement et croisa des yeux sombres brillant d'une lueur sarcastique.

« Enfin réveillé, » sourit-il. « C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de veiller sur un Mortel ! »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Lucifer Morningstar, » sourit l'homme en s'inclinant. « Je suis le Diable en personne. »

« Où suis-je ? »

« Vous êtes chez moi, à Los Angeles. Harry Potter m'a demandé de veiller sur vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement rétabli. »

« Potter ? » s'étonna le Maître des Potions.

Cela passa plus pour un grognement.

« Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ? »

« Il a passé un pacte avec moi, mon ami, » sourit Lucifer alors qu'il partait se servir un verre d'alcool.

« Un pacte ? »

« Oui. Je vous sauvais la vie. »

« Et en échange ? »

« Après l'avoir écouté, j'ai estimé que ce Mortel avait bien assez payé dans sa courte vie. Assez d'horreur, assez de morts. Je lui ai demandé ses souvenirs de vous en échange. Il n'en a plus aucun. »

« Comment ?! »

« Il ne se souvient pas de vous, ni de rien qui se rapporterait directement à vous. J'ai tout effacé. »

« Mais on efface pas la mémoire des gens ainsi ! »

« Il a accepté. Il a dit que sa mémoire n'avait que bien peu de valeur par rapport à la vie d'un homme. Il a accepté de la sacrifier pour vous. »

« Et ses autres souvenirs ? » demanda Severus. « A-t-il encore des souvenirs de sa vie ? »

« Oui. Il en a… Mais pas tous heureux. Très peu d'heureux à vrai dire … »

« Merlin…, » soupira le Maître des Potions en se passant une main sur le visage. « Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser mourir ? »

« Et rejoindre le paradis ? »

« Je n'irai jamais au paradis. Avec toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites… »

« Sauf que mon père n'est pas insensible au sacrifice. Cela lave le péché. Vous êtes loin d'être une âme damnée. »

« Où est Potter ? »

« Je l'ignore. Quelque part à vivre sa vie, comme n'importe quel Mortel. Une fois les deux parts du pacte accomplies, je ne me préoccupe plus des gens avec qui j'ai pu les signer. Je ne les oublie pas cela dit. »

Severus se leva rapidement et s'habilla d'un claquement de doigts.

« Très pratique, » sourit le Diable. « Où allez-vous ? »

« Je rentre en Angleterre tirer les oreilles d'un stupide Gryffondor. »

« Je viens de vous dire qu'il ne se souvient pas de vous. Vous ne ferez que le martyriser, ce pauvre garçon. »

« Il n'avait pas à se sacrifier pour moi ! C'était à moi de le faire ! C'était mon devoir et non le sien ! »

« Ah… le devoir … Quelle notion exaspérante et bien ennuyeuse… »

« Peut-être pour vous, mais pas pour moi ! Au revoir, Mr Morningstar ! »

xXxXxXx

Severus arriva au Terrier pour prendre des nouvelles de Potter auprès des personnes qui étaient pour lui ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille. Les Weasley étaient un peu sombres. Ils avaient perdu un fils et un frère. Mais pour le reste, ils étaient heureux que la guerre soit finie.

Il se présenta à la porte de la cuisine qui était déjà ouverte et salua la matrone.

« Bonjour, Mme Weasley. »

« Snape ?! » s'étonna-t-elle. « Mais … on vous croyait mort ! »

« J'aurais dû l'être, » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Mais je dois ma survie à Potter. Où est-il ? »

« Il est ici. Les enfants sont tous dehors. Ils sont certainement occupés à une partie de Quidditch. Vous les connaissez… »

« Malheureusement, » maugréa-t-il avant de partir pour le pseudo-terrain de Quidditch où il pouvait effectivement voir des adolescents voler.

Il marcha de son pas rapide et, une fois sur place, appliqua la pointe de sa baguette contre sa gorge.

« _Sonorus !_ Mr Potter ! Descendez ici immédiatement ! »

« Snape ?! » firent plusieurs d'entre eux. « Mais … c'est impossible. »

Potter, lui, avait les sourcils froncés mais la bouche close alors qu'il perdait de l'altitude.

« Oui, Monsieur ? » fit-il, poliment malgré le ton désagréable avec lequel Severus lui avait ordonné de descendre. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Descendez de votre balai et suivez-moi. »

« Très bien. »

« Harry, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ronald Weasley. « Il n'est plus notre prof. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui obéir ! De plus, il était un mangemort ! »

« Notre prof ? Notre prof de quoi ? »

« Je vais tout vous expliquer, Mr Potter, » fit Severus. « Suivez-moi. »

« Il ne vous suivra pas ! »

« Si ce Gryffondor n'avait pas décidé de sacrifier sa mémoire pour moi, nous n'en serions pas là ! » siffla Severus. « Maintenant, Weasley, je vous prierai de vous mêler de vos affaires ! »

Le Maître des Potions s'éloigna et il fut presque content de voir Potter le suivre sans poser plus de questions. Du moins pas pour le moment. Mais il savait qu'elles allaient venir. Et il voulait qu'il sâche la vérité. Il referait les choses autrement cette fois… Mais il était en colère. En colère d'être encore en vie, en colère de devoir la vie à Potter, en colère de voir Potter. Mais au fond … il était aussi rassuré. Potter était vivant… Vivant mais tellement ignorant dorénavant. Il avait sacrifié ses souvenirs, une partie de son passé pour lui. Severus ne pouvait pas ignorer ce geste désintéressé et pourtant si lourd en conséquences.

Ils rentrèrent au Terrier et Severus demanda un endroit où ils pourraient être au calme pour discuter.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Monsieur ? » demanda Potter, les sourcils froncés, perplexe. « Je ne vous ai jamais eu comme professeur. »

« Bien au contraire, » rétorqua l'homme en s'asseyant. « Vous m'avez eu pendant cinq ans en tant que Maître des Potions et un an en tant que professeur de DCFM. »

« Mais alors … comment … ? »

« Je vais vous expliquer ce que vous avez fait, Mr Potter. »

« Puis-je savoir votre nom, d'abord ? »

« Snape. Severus Snape. »

« Je vous écoute, Mr Snape. »

« Voilà qui me changera, » ne put s'empêcher de commenter le Maître des Potions.

Il vit Potter froncer les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que pouvaient signifier ses paroles. Il soupira. Il devrait tout recommencer à zéro avec ce jeune homme qu'il savait parfaitement ne pas être comme son père. Harry Potter n'était pas comme James. Il était plus comme Lily. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour s'en rendre compte mais il n'avait pas pour autant changer son comportement envers lui. Il avait un rôle à préserver. Maintenant, c'était fini. Et il avait déjà donné tout cela une fois. Potter savait la vérité ! Mais il avait choisi de la sacrifier… pour lui.

« A Poudlard, tout le monde vous dira que je suis un sorcier peu fréquentable, horrible, froid, sadique dans ses punitions,… »

« Pire qu'Ombrage ? »

« Qu'entendez-vous par pire ? »

« Utilisiez-vous une plume de sang pour punir vos élèves ? »

« Non. C'est même une méthode interdite car proche de la magie noire. »

« Que faisiez-vous ? »

« Récurage de chaudrons, copier des lignes, ranger mon placard à ingrédients, … ce genre de choses. Je confiais aussi les élèves à Mr Rusard. »

« Cela me semble être des punitions relativement correctes. Maintenant, il faut voir si elles étaient méritées. »

« J'avoue qu'il m'arrivait d'abuser. Surtout avec vous, Mr Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous me rappelez votre père. »

« Je vois. Vous êtes une victime des Maraudeurs ? »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me le rappelle mais oui, » fit un peu plus sèchement Severus.

Toutefois, il ne voyait aucune moquerie dans le regard de Potter. Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer un fait sans en éprouver de la fierté. Au contraire, il en était … quelque part … honteux ?

« Je suis désolé. »

Là, une fois encore, Severus fut surpris. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu Potter s'excuser. C'était même une première. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement et continua de parler.

« J'étais toutefois un ami de votre mère. Lily était même autrefois ma seule amie. »

Les yeux du Gryffondor se remplirent d'une lueur d'espoir à ces mots. Là, Severus comprit, il n'avait plus aucun des souvenirs qu'il lui avait offerts. Et il n'en avait de toute évidence pas d'autres. Aucun savoir sur sa mère, aucune anecdote, rien. Et plus personne pour en raconter.

« A sa mort, j'ai fait la promesse de vous protéger. Et c'est d'ailleurs sa mort qui m'a fait changer d'allégeance, » ajouta-t-il en montrant la Marque des Ténèbres qui n'était plus qu'un simple tatouage décoloré. « J'ai choisi de devenir un espion pour l'Ordre. Et c'est aussi à cette époque que je suis devenu enseignant. »

« Et que moi j'ai atterri chez ces maudits Dursley, » soupira Harry.

« Encore à vous plaindre… »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit soudain le jeune homme avec une certaine colère. « Comment osez-vous ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! »

« Vous vous plaignez de votre famille. »

« Et j'en ai le droit ! Avant Poudlard, je n'ai jamais eu ni amour, ni même des choses vraiment à moi ! J'étais la honte des Dursley ! Un monstre pour reprendre leur terme ! Ma chambre était un placard et mon quotidien était tout aussi reluisant que celui d'un elfe de maison de la famille Malfoy ! Alors vos commentaires, je m'en passerai ! »

« Oh … Merlin… Je sens que je vais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Dumbledore, » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Il m'avait promis que vous étiez en sécurité et bien traité. »

« Dumbledore a sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour le plus grand bien. Il a fait beaucoup de manipulations. »

La voix de Potter était dure et empreinte de colère. Il finit toutefois par soupirer.

« Mais au final, je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Alors je m'en fiche. Si je m'attarde sur le passé, je vais finir par faire des cauchemars. J'en ai déjà eu assez pour toute une vie. Je préfère plutôt me consacrer à l'avenir. »

Severus hocha la tête et reprit ses explications.

« Un an avant la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai tué Dumbledore à sa demande. Il avait un plan pour contrecarrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Un plan qui a échoué, » confirma Potter. « Il voulait être le dernier maître de la Baguette de Sureau mais il a été vaincu par Drago Malfoy. » Il sortit une longue baguette sombre que Severus reconnut immédiatement. « Et puis, j'ai vaincu Drago. »

« Je sais… Il s'en est plaint. » Severus soupira. « Malgré le fait que j'étais vu comme un ennemi aux yeux de l'Ordre, je devais paraître fidèle au Lord, mon allégeance a toujours été envers vous, Mr Potter, envers Lily. Et plus d'une fois, je vous ai aidé par l'intermédiaire de Phineas Black. Et je vous ai apporté l'épée de Gryffondor pour que vous puissiez détruire les horcruxes. »

« J'ai trouvé l'épée … Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Dans un étang de la Forêt de Dean. C'était en hiver, le lendemain de Noël pour être précis. Et j'ai encore tenté de vous protéger durant la bataille en faisant croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était le véritable maître de la baguette. Mais il a cru que je l'étais… »

« C'était donc de vous dont il parlait … »

« Vous vous en souvenez ? »

« De mon combat contre Voldemort ? Bien sûr. J'en fais régulièrement des cauchemars. »

« Vous êtes venus me voir alors que je me vidais de mon sang. Je vous ai donné des souvenirs. »

« Quels souvenirs ? »

« Des souvenirs de votre mère, de moi pour que vous sachiez ce que j'avais pour vous. Mais aussi la dernière chose que Dumbledore m'avait demandée de vous transmettre. La nécessité que vous deviez vous sacrifier. J'avais la sensation de mourir sur un échec. »

« Un échec ? »

« J'étais persuadé d'avoir échoué. J'avais promis à votre mère de vous sauver, de vous préserver, que vous surviviez à tout cela. Mais Dumbledore m'avait convaincu que vous deviez mourir pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaisse. »

« Eh bien, soyez rassuré. Je suis toujours vivant. Et … plus ou moins … bien portant. »

« Plus ou moins ? »

« Ne le dites pas à Mme Weasley mais je suis cardiaque. »

« Et vous volez sur un balai à vingt mètres du sol pour jouer au Quidditch ?! »

« Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose, » fit Potter en haussant des épaules. « Et si je dois mourir en faisant ce qui me passionne le plus, alors soit ! »

« Stupide Gryffondor ! » maugréa Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous. »

« Je me suis réveillé, il y a deux jours à Los Angeles, chez un homme avec qui vous avez fait un pacte. J'ignore quel rituel il a fait mais vous avez échangé ma vie contre vos souvenirs. »

« J'ai sacrifié ma mémoire pour vous ? » répéta le Gryffondor avec les sourcils relevés.

« Oui. Mr Morningstar, l'homme avec qui vous avez passé un pacte, m'a dit que vos souvenirs n'avaient que peu de valeurs comparés à ma vie. J'ignore pourquoi vous avez fait cela. J'étais personnellement prêt à mourir. »

« Tout comme moi, » fit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire sincère. « Mais nous sommes en vie. Alors profitez de votre vie, Mr Snape. Votre passé semble avoir été très sombre. Vous méritez un peu de lumière. Comme nous tous ! »

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Potter n'était pas fâché. Il était juste un peu étonné. Et il ne cherchait pas tellement à comprendre pourquoi il avait sacrifié sa mémoire pour sa vie. Il l'avait juste fait et l'acceptait sans poser de questions.

Mais pourquoi se posait-il des questions sur cela ? Il savait parfaitement que ce Gryffondor avait l'habitude de défendre et sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! Mais lui n'en faisait pas partie… Et pourtant, il l'avait sauvé.

Il observa le jeune homme regarder sa montre et sortir ensuite un flacon de potions d'une pochette ensorcelée qu'il avait autour de son cou. Il la vida d'une traite avant de vouloir la ranger.

« Puis-je ? » demanda Severus en tendant la main.

Potter lui tendit le flacon vide sans poser de question. Il le porta à son nez et fronça les sourcils. Il voyait quelle préparation c'était. Mais elle n'était pas de la meilleure qualité.

« Où est-ce que vous prenez vos potions ? »

« Chez l'apothicaire. Je n'ai pas les compétences pour la préparer moi-même et Hermione va seulement commencer ses études en potions alors j'attends un peu avant d'oser aller lui demander. »

« Je m'en chargerai. »

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur ? »

« Je suis Maître des Potions. Parmi les meilleurs que l'on puisse trouver en Europe. D'autre part, j'ai fait une promesse à votre mère, sans parler de ma dette. »

« Si je devais compter le nombre de personnes qui ont une dette de vie envers moi, je n'aurais pas assez d'une journée pour tous les compter, » soupira le Gryffondor posant son menton dans sa main dans un geste désespéré. « Je préfère juste ignorer ces dettes et faire comme si elles n'existaient pas. »

« Mais on ne peut pas ignorer ainsi des dettes de vie ! »

« Ce sont les autres sorciers qui ont une dette envers moi, et non l'inverse. Personnellement, cela ne me touche pas. Et je ne suis pas du genre à demander des faveurs à qui que ce soit. Je ne l'ai jamais fait par le passé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerais. »

« Mais vous avez passé un pacte avec le Diable pour me sauver la vie alors que je l'avais sacrifiée pour vous. »

« Peut-être que de voir une énième personne de mon passé mourir pour moi a été de trop, » proposa Potter. « De la génération de mes parents, il ne reste plus personne parmi leurs amis. »

« Lupin… »

« Il est mort. Tout comme son épouse. Vous êtes, semble-t-il, le dernier. »

Severus assimila la nouvelle. Il n'en éprouvait aucune joie. Pas même un peu. En réalité, comme avec Black, il ressentait quelque chose. Rien d'extrême. Juste un petit pincement. Ils avaient été proches à leur manière, dans l'adversité. Mais une adversité qui était devenue un jeu. Celui du chien et du chat. C'était vrai aussi avec Lupin, bien que dans une moindre mesure, le Loup-Garou étant quelqu'un de naturellement plus calme que le clébard.

Et maintenant, lui aussi avait disparu dans la guerre. Il était effectivement le dernier reliquat d'un temps passé. Du moins, pour Potter. La dernière personne à avoir été proche de ses parents… Même s'il n'avait pas d'explications de la part de Potter – qui ne pourrait pas lui fournir plus qu'une hypothèse, amnésique comme il était – il pouvait comprendre son geste. Il ne voulait pas être seul.

Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient eu des relations cordiales par le passé. Qu'espérait-il ? Severus aurait très bien pu ignorer tout cela et disparaître. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait d'ailleurs ?

Par sens du devoir…

Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête simplement. Il garda le silence. Son regard sombre glissa et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage par la fenêtre.

« Mr Snape ? »

Il reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor.

« Oui, Mr Potter ? »

« Pourriez-vous me parler de ma mère ? A part les mensonges de ma famille, je n'ai jamais rien entendu à son sujet. Je sais que j'ai ses yeux mais … Pour le reste. »

« Vous avez son cœur. Sa gentillesse aussi. Sa capacité à pardonner en toutes circonstances. Vous ressemblez bien plus à votre mère que vous ne le pensez. Vos colères aussi sont semblables. »

Severus parla longuement avec le Gryffondor. Et quand la journée toucha à sa fin, il lui proposa de revenir un autre jour pour continuer de parler. Il lui devait bien ça. Ca et des potions dignes de ce nom car ce n'était pas avec la piètre qualité de la marchandise de chez l'apothicaire que Potter allait garder la santé !

Il tiendrait sa promesse. Il veillerait toujours sur Harry Potter. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais dorénavant, il n'avait plus de raison de le faire dans l'ombre.


End file.
